Paulo's
by Minime97
Summary: Demi Lovato is a waitress and bartender at Paulo's Restaurant. She is seventeen and has been working there for two years and is great at her job. She comes home from a party one night with her best friend Tiffany, and finds that she has to have an arranged marriage to a guy four years older than her. But why is he four years older than her? Rated M for future chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Paulo's**

Summary: Demi Lovato is a waitress and bartender at Paulo's Restaurant. She is seventeen years old and has been working there for two years and is great at her job. But when she comes home from a party one night with her best friend Tiffany, she finds that she has to have an arranged marriage to a guy four years older than her. But why is he four years older than her? And why are her parents allowing it? Rated M for future chapters and language.  
-

**Chapter one: Thank god its Friday!**

Demi sighed as she pulled her last pint from Paulo's Bar that night. It had been a long day, even though it was 9:30pm she was so exhausted. Being at school all week from 8:30am-3:15pm and then in Paulo's Restaurant from 5:00pm till late, on weekends and holidays that is. Paulo's is a great place to work, she gets paid $40 an hour(as well as tips) because it is the finest Restaurant in town. And at least Paulo treats his staff with respect, other jobs she has had treat her like dirt. Also she had detention after school today which made her late for work. Stupid math teacher Mrs Lewis!

She was glad it was Friday. She didn't have to work this weekend, she could relax. She smiled at the thought of that, even though she knew Tiffany would probably wake her up early in the morning because she would be excited to go birthday shopping, then her smile turned into a sort of frown. Demi loves Tiffany to pieces, they have been best friends forever but that girl shops too much.

Something cold dripping from her hand snapped her out of her thoughts, she didn't realise that she over-filled the glass with beer and now her hand was smelling of it.

"Damnit!" she whispered to herself and ran to the sink to wash her hands. "Sorry Alan. Here ya go" She handed him the pint of beer. "That'll be $2.80 please". She said with a smile. Demi had become friendly with the customers since she started working here. All of her close friends worked here so she didn't really need to meet new people. Well except the customers of course.

Alan looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay Demi? You seem a little off?" He spoke as he handed her a five dollar bill.

"Yeah, i'm fine, just tired with school ya'know. And my brothers don't help, keeping me going all the time. I could strangle them all" She replied whilst getting the correct change out of the till. "$2.20 change" She handed him the change with a smile.

"Yeah, i bet four older brothers are a lot to handle" He said with a chuckle. He grabbed his pint of beer, smiled at her and waved off the change "keep the change".

"Thank you!" She shouted as he walked away, he just turned round and smiled. "Nice guy..." She said to herself.

"Who is?"

"God! Tiffany!" Demi jumped and turned round looking at her best friend slash work mate with her hand on her heart. "Why do you always do that to me?" Demi whined.

"I'm sorry, i don't realise i scare you" She looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm not that bad to look at am i? Well... Your brother doesn't seem to think so" She joked.  
-

**Demi POV**

_I folded my arms across my chest and stook my tongue out at her like a six year old kid and she laughed at me. She made me laugh when she did it back. We just laugh at each others goofiness and stupidity. Hey! Thats what best friends do right? Anyway..._

_My name is Demetria Devonne Lovato i'm seventeen years old and wish i was an only child. Well... wouldn't you if you had four annoying brothers? I will get to them in a minute. I have long brown hair which i dyed black and always curl(but wear in a high-bun for work)with a side-fringe. I also have brown eyes and a dimple in my chin. I was born on August 20th in Dallas, Texas, i am also part irish from my fathers side and say some weird irish sayings. We moved to Dublin when i was 5 years old for 3 years to stay with my grandma, then California when i was eight years old. My mother is called Dianna and my father is called Patrick and they just HAD to have four boys before me. So unfair but... my brothers mean the world to me, i love them all._

_Well... the oldest is Mark Lovato: Aged 23, Paddy Lovato: Aged 21, Antony and Dermot Lovato__are non-identical twins: Aged 19. And then there is me. The youngest child aged 17. When i think of me and my siblings and our not-so-far-apart births. Gosh, how did my parents cope? We have always fought and gotten into trouble in the house and at school. I would say me and Dermot are the most to cause trouble, he was terrible at school and i'm round about the same. I can't help being funny in front of my classmates when the teachers shout at me._

_Paddy is dating my best friend Tiffany. Tiffany is 18 years old and like the older sister i never had, i love her to pieces. Tiff felt a bit awkward when Paddy asked her out because her family have known our family since we were born and my brothers are like the brothers she never had, but they wouldn't know anything if they didn't give it a shot and they have been dating since Tiff was 15. Paddy is shy but can be gobby when he wants to. Mark lives with his childhood sweetheart Rachel a few blocks away. Dermot does have a girlfriend but doesn't ever bring her to our house, we don't know why but we don't want to ask him incase he gets embarrased. Yeah he was trouble and not shy at school but when it came to girls, that was different. Antony is going to college to do catering, he wants to be a chef. But we are a great family and love each other very much. I get called short-ass off my brothers because i'm shorter than everyone else but i'm growing and gob-shite off my parents because most of the time i can't keep my mouth shut and i'm dopey sometimes, that makes me laugh. Also we all have talent. We can sing, dance, act, play guitar and piano even drums. I prey that those things make me famous in the future because its all i've dreamed of my whole life.  
-_

Once again i was snapped out of my thoughts by Tiffany splashing some cold water on my face.

"Hey! What was that for?" I snapped

"Sorry, i didn't mean to make you angry. I just wanted to know if you were still coming to my house tonight? But you just kept staring at the wall" She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. I probably scared her by snapping at her.

"I'm sorry i snapped. I was day-dreaming again wasn't i. I'm really tired. I get narky when i'm sleepy, So i think i'll pass". I said to her whilst yawning.

"Yeah i can tell" She murmered.

"What was that?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"N-nothing. Ahaha! You're hearing things Dem... So are you nearly done so i can drive you home, i have been walking round here for an hour collecting glasses and plates when i have finished for the night?".

"Umm... Yeah it's 10:30pm. I'll just tell Paulo i'm off and get my things".

"Demi? You off home?" Selena shouted to her.

"Yeah, you can have a ride with us if you want? Demi is just saying goodbye to Paulo" Tiffany asked her.

"Alright, Thanks Tiff"  
-

I popped my head into the kitchen where Paulo spent most of his time."Paulo it's 10:30pm, is it alright if i-" I was cut short of my sentence.

"Of course. Go home. See you Monday and tell Tiffany Happy Birthday for tomorrow also don't forget give her this" Paulo smiled at me and handed me her signed birthday card from all her work mates.

I loved his italian accent. "I will. Goodnight" I smiled back at him before leaving to get my bag.  
-

I left the Restaurant and was on my way to Tiff's car when i heard my phone ringing. "Ughh! Why do my parents ring me as soon as my phone gets switched on!" I growled rooting in my bag. But what i didn't know was there was someone typing on their phone too right infront of me.

**BANG!**

I landed on my backside but why didn't he?. Wait... He was cute. I couldn't see his hair colour properly because its was dark and the fact that he had his hood up. But the first thing i noticed was his eyes, those big, bright, blue piercing eyes. I felt myself staring so looked away. Everything had tipped out of my bag and i mentally slapped myself, i could see Tiffany and Selena crying with laughter in the car out of the corner of my eye. How embarrasing!

"Watch where you're going! Are you blind or something". I stood up quickly and he brushed off some invisible dust from his jacket.

"Yeah i'm fine, thanks for asking". I said, he smirked at me and folded his arms. I then kneeled down to pick up my bag and everything that had fallen out.

I felt my cheeks heat up when i seen him checking me out from the corner of my eye. My phone had landed next to his foot and the screen was cracked, he picked up and examined it. He scrunched his nose at my cow-print case "You might wanna get that fixed" He said laughing.

I stood up once everything was back in its original place in my bag and snatched it from him. "Well i never noticed" I said to him, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Shit!" I whispered, my parents will kill me when they see it.

He looked me up and down smirking. Who did he think he was?

**BEEP!**

"DEMI WOULD YOU STOP FLIRTING AND HURRY UP ALREADY!"

My face turned beetroot red. I can't believe Tiffany shouted that.

He laughed. "Wait... I didn't catch your name?"

"I didn't want you to catch it" I joked and smirked at him before walking to Tiffany's car and getting in the passenger seat. I put on my seatbelt, folded my arms across my chest and huffed at the pair.

"Oh come on Dem, it was a joke" Tiffany was trying so hard not to laugh. I could tell.

"But seeing you fall on your ass was top!" Selena burst out laughing.

"Yes. Yes. Okay. Hardy ha ha. Tiff take me home". I replied with a giggle.

All three girls sat back in their seats and sighed, "Thank god it's Friday!".  
-

Chapter one DONE! Please review and tell me what you think this is my first story and i want honest opinions. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Paddys party invite.

Demi POV

I got home around 11:10pm last night, it takes us around 30-40 minutes to get to my house. Selena only lives next door but one. I remember dosing off in Tiffs car on our way back from the restaurant.

"Dem... Demi?" Tiffany whipered, shaking me slightly.

I woke up and yawned. "Are we home?"

"Yeah, you better go inside before you stay there all night" She said with a giggle. "We all know what you're like when you get comfy".

"Yeah you're right. Wait... did Sel get out already?" How long have i been asleep?

"Yup, she told me to tell you goodnight because she didn't want to wake you up. Now get inside and go to bed missy" She faked shouted and smiled.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. See you later" I took off my seatbelt, opened Tiffs car door and stepped out into the cold. I walked tiredly up the 3 steps to my front door, i turned around and gave Tiffany one last wave before getting my keys out of my bag and unlocking the door. I figured everyone would be in bed so i closed the door quietly behind me and placed my keys back inside my bag. As i took off my coat i heard someone come down the stairs, i turned round but i couldn't make out who it was in the dark.

"Oh, it's just you, i heard the door and thought i'd come down and check". I recognised the voice straight away.

"Hey Dermot, yeah i'm just gonna get a drink and go straight up". I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, i looked in the fridge and scanned all around for my bottle of Sunny D. it was gone! Who drank my Sunny D? I'm too tired to mess with anyone so i just grabbed a bottle of water instead and headed up to my room. Once i closed the door i leaned against it and sighed. That boy was really cute but his attitude wasn't, i wonder if he acts like that all the time.

I plonked my bag onto my desk, I had a pretty big room, it was en-suite and i had a huge walk in closet, well from shopping with Tiffany i needed a huge closet. I have a queen sized bed and my room is blue and white. I have lots of pictures of my friends and a few canvases with my friends and family on my wall. I have a white make-up desk and white computer desk with my laptop and one of those cool spinny chairs. My mom and dad earn good money also i saved up for some of the stuff for my room myself with my job. Because i have a big bed, at the top i have pillows where i sleep and at the side of the bed pillows so its facing my flat screen TV for when Tiff or Selena stays over and we have Movie nights.

I walked into my closet and picked out my pj shorts and t-shirt, got changed and went to the bathroom to wash off my make-up and brush my teeth. I left my phone in my bag incase my parents saw it. I literally jumped onto my comfy bed, got under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

I rolled over onto my right and smacked my head on the wall. Why am i such an idiot? I sat up and stretched then looked at my alarm clock, "11:18am well... May as well get up now" I threw back the covers, went into my closet and put on my dressing gown. I sent Tiffany a text saying 'Happy Birthday' whilst walking down the stairs holding my head, I can feel a lump forming already. Man! How hard did i hit it?

"Morning sis", Dermot greeted me as i sat on a stool at the breakast bar, "Tea or Coffee?".

"Tea please" I told him with a smile still holding my head.

"Here you go." He handed me the tea.

"It doesn't have enough milk in it?" I pointed to the cup.

"Then do it yourself." He joked. "Whats up?", He pointed at my head. "You rolled over and hit your head again didn't you?" He said with a chuckle, Paddy and Antony laughed along with him. I got the milk out of the fridge and poured some more into my tea, i then sat back in my chair and folded my arms. Where are my parents? "Where's mom and dad?", I asked them whilst sipping the hot drink. They have been sneaking off a lot lately.

"Umm..." Paddy started, he and Dermot looked at each other with sympathetic faces, Antony just stared at his bowl of cereal.

"What's going on? Why do your faces look like that?", I was worried, what was wrong with them.

"They're... Look they didn't want to worry you, but... They're at marriage guidance..." Paddy trailed off. Antonys head snapped up from the cereal bowl.

"What?!" I almost spat out my tea.

"What?!" Dermot and Antony stared at Paddy. I ignored the looks Dermot and Antony gave Paddy, "Why? Their marriage is fine." I asked Paddy. "Right?" I turned to the twins. They both had wide-eyes but gave me thumbs up and a weird smile, I went to say something but the phone rang, "Saved by the phone" I murmered to myself and went to answer it.

"Hello... Hey Tiff happy birthday, Did you get my text?... An hour... Tomorrow night? But we have work Monday... Oh right sure... Yup okay see you then... Bye" I hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen, "Who was on the phone?" I sighed "Patrick Junior don't be so nosy" I said to him in a baby voice and patted his head. I finished off my cup of tea and put it into the sink.

"Don't call me Patrick Junior!" He whined "And Tiff i'm guessing. Aww Dem... Is it shopping today?" He mimicked me and said the last part in a baby voice and patted my head, he laughed.

"What did you get Tiffany for her birthday then lover-boy?" I asked Paddy and folded my arms.

"Well... I got her some very expensive perfume and a heart locket from Tiffany's. Haha get it Tiffany's?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Oh yeah haha, well if you girls don't mind, I need to get ready and sort out some money for something to wear for tomorrow night" I smiled wide and waved at them.

"Wait... What's tomorrow night?" Antony tugged me back.

"My bestest friend in the whole world has invited me to her cousin Julie's party. And i'm going". I said to them.

"What time are you two going?" Dermot asked me whilst washing up.

"I think it starts at 6:30pm or 7:30pm, i'm not sure. Oh Paddy she wants you to go too" I shouted to him smirking whilst walking up the stairs.

"No... She can't do this to me" I heard Paddy whine as i walk back to my room. I locked the door behind me whilst i take a shower.

"She can't go to that party tomorrow night" Antony started. "I can't believe we're hiding this from her, her future is being planned out because of a stupid contract between friends from like... I don't know 20 odd years ago!" He whined.

"I know, she's our baby sister. But wait... Isn't mom and dad telling her about it tomorrow?" Dermot asked worried.

"Yeah they are! But what if she does something stupid like, runs away or worse! What if..." Paddy placed his hand over Antonys panicking mouth.

"Will you shut up! Say it any louder and she will hear you! God you're an eejit" Paddy shouted to Antony in a low voice so Demi couldn't hear.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Dermot asked Paddy.

"Well... For a start i'm gonna have to go to that party so nothing happens to Demi, If you know what i mean?" Paddy stated "And by that i mean make sure she doesn't get drunk and also i'll have to tell her she's gonna have to come back early".

"But what if she comes back and mom tells her and she runs away...", Dermot was cut off by Paddy.

"That's not gonna happen. We are her brothers so we have to make sure she doesn't do anything like that, okay?" He looked at them both.

"Okay" They both agreed.

Chapter 2 DONE!

Sorry i haven't been updating, i've had a lot of College work to do so please review and if you have any ideas or don't understand some things please PM me. Thanks :)


End file.
